


dance?

by desmercia



Series: High School AU [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Prom, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desmercia/pseuds/desmercia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke drags Jon to prom, and it isn't as bad as Jon thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dance?

Jon was never going to forgive Luke for this, he swore as he grit his teeth, glaring at Luke as he sauntered up to the gym-turned prom venue. He could already hear the music, and people talking. Luke pushed the doors open, and lumbered through.

"Gotta make an entrance," Jon grumbled. He trailed after Luke, and they found their way over to an abandoned wall on the far side of the gym. Jon stopped, but Luke kept walking.

"Luke—" Jon hissed, reaching out to grab the other boy's jacket. "You _promised_."

Luke turned, shooting him a lazy grin. "Easy, man. I'm just getting us a drink. Stay put, yeah?"

Jon sighed, shaking his head and leaning heavily against the wall. He let go of Luke's jacket, hand falling to his side. "If you ditch me..." He warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Luke scoffed. "You'll make my life Hell."

Luke waved as he left, disappearing into the crowd. Jon huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. _Damn it, Luke,_ he thought, scowling at nothing, as his eyes scanned the room.

He fidgeted with the hem of his sleeves, tugging them to cover his wrists. His suit was blue, mid-way between light and dark. Jon knew he must stand out against the sea of black tuxes. He shifted uncomfortably.

The gym had been transformed; the lights were dimmed, while streamers, banners and balloons lined the walls. All of them in simple black and white, because apparently this year's theme for prom was boring. Tables lined the edges of the gym, and the court was filled with people attempting to dance. The basketball hoops at either end of the gym had been taken down, and Jon wistfully hoped they'd been stolen.

"Why're you always lookin' like someone's kicked your dog?"

Jon turned his head. "Sup, Daithi. Nice to see you, too."

The lanky boy grinned. His dark green suit looked almost black in the low light. He stood beside Jon, bumping their shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah," Nogla flapped his hands. "We're all lookin' great, blah, blah, something gay about your—"

"I leave for _one minute_ —" Luke announced, coming up beside Daithi. He handed Jon a red cup. Jon raised it to his mouth and drank. Orange juice. He wrinkled his nose. Luke grinned.

"Where's your hot date, Nogla?" Luke asked, cocking a brow. Daithi beamed, a dreamy look coming into his eyes. Jon looked away.

"Dunno, think he was tryin' find Tyler an' Craig."

"I thought they weren't coming."

"Course they are. Just wanted to be dramatic, didn't they?"

Jon snorted. He watched as Lui pushed himself out of the crowd, almost tripping over the hem of a girl's dress. He shook himself off, and stood beside Daithi, who slung an arm over his shoulder.

"What's the news on Dumb and Dumber?" Luke asked.

"Tyler spilled soda on his tux and Craig's attempting to strangle him," Lui reported, seriously. "It was raspberry."

Daithi gasped, bringing a hand to his chest. "Oh no, that shit never comes out."

Lui swatted his boyfriend, shaking his head.

Luke nudged Jon's shoulder. "Smile a bit, yeah? It's not so bad."

Jon scowled. "If you had just let me stay at home—"

"You would have sulked, and cried, and binge watched 90s teen movies. I know you, Jon."

"At least, then I wouldn't have to _see_ him."

Luke shrugged. "I haven't seen him yet, and who cares? He's a dick."

Jon felt a rush of anger. "He isn't—"

Luke held up a hand, sighing. "Look, I know you think the world of Evan, but truly, man, after what he did to you, he's a dick. And you don't deserve to mope all the damn time. Have some fun, dance with a cute boy, shit man, I don't know."

Jon sighed. "There aren't any cute boys."

Luke huffed. "Wow, that really hurts me, Jon."

Jon shoved Luke, with his hip. "Oh, shuddup."

Jon looked away, not wanting Luke to go off on another rant. He knew Luke was protective, but it could get a little overbearing sometimes. Beside him, Nogla and Lui had settled themselves onto the floor. He shook his head, laughing, as Lui leaned his head on Nogla's shoulder, talking quietly to each other.

Luke whistled under his breath. He nudged Jon's shoulder, and pointed—with no subtlety—towards a girl who'd just walked into the gym. Her blonde hair was curled and pinned to her head, exposing her neck and back. Her red dress was tight, and long. Even Jon could admit she was beautiful.

"You don't stand a chance," Jon muttered to Luke. He gave Jon an offended look.

The girl turned, and held out her hand.

"See? She's got a _date_." Jon sing-songed.

Luke sighed, "Shame."

The girl grabbed for her date, grinning. The boy took her hand, stepping into the room.

Jon's stomach dropped. Luke swore. Loudly.

Evan looked gorgeous. Jon didn't expect anything less. His suit was black, and his hair slicked back. His eyes scanned the room, before settling on Jon. His smile faltered for a moment.

All of a sudden, the room was too hot, and the music too loud. His head pounded and his heart raced.

"I-I'm gonna get some air." Jon breathed out. He refused to meet Luke's eyes.

"You alright, man?" Luke asked, frowning and reaching forward, to grab Jon's shoulder. Jon shrugged him off, head bowed.

"Feelin' a little dizzy," He mumbled. "I'll be okay. You go—" He waved his hand towards the dance floor.

Luke nodded, stepping aside, but his frown remained intact. Jon pushed past him, almost tripping over Daithi's legs.

Daithi protested, head shooting up to scowl, but he faltered. "Jon—?"

"'m fine." Jon smiled, and nodded towards Lui, who waved back.

Jon stuck to the edge of the gym, keeping his head bowed as he walked quickly, dodging couples. He made for the back entrance, near the locker rooms.

The gym's doors closed heavily behind him. The booming music was instantly subdued; nothing more than a muffled pulsing, and vague voices. Jon tilted his head back and sighed, eyes falling closed.

He opened his eyes, pushing away from the gym, and walked forwards a bit. The air was cold, and his fingers already felt a little numb. He took a deep, shuddering breath. When he breathed out, mist coiled in the air before him.

Not far from the gym, sitting on the outskirts of the field, was a boy, with his back to the building. Jon frowned, walking forward.

"Hey." He called, standing off to the side. He dug his hands into his pants pockets.

The boy turned, gazing upwards. He squinted at Jon, before smiling. His face was cast with shadows, and Jon couldn't quite make out who he was.

"Hey, Jonathan." The boy patted the ground beside him. "Wanna join?"

Jon sat on the ground, wincing and hoping he wouldn't get grass stains on his tux. From a lower angle, he could make out the boy's face. He had dark hair that fell over his eyes. His tux was a dark grey. He'd taken off his jacket and it lay draped over his knees. He had a red cup, raised to his lips.

"Ryan." Jon said. "I hardly recognised you."

Ryan sat next to Jon in Maths. He'd always sat slouched in his chair, pencil doodling something across the pages of his books. They'd talked every now and then, when Ryan's pens ran out, or Jon forgot his homework.

Ryan nodded, mutely. He lowered the drink halfway, before looking at Jon. "Want any? It's apple."

Jon shook his head. Ryan shrugged, setting the cup down. He balanced it carefully on the grass.

"What are you doing out here? Don't you have a date?" Jon asked, hesitantly. "Weren't you and..."

"Max?" Ryan barked a laugh. It sounded harsh and bitter. Jon winced. "Yeah, that's not happening anymore."

"Oh. I'm sorry..." Jon mumbled, heat rising to his face. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ryan shrugged. "You didn't know. Hell, even I didn't know until today."

"Oh, wow."

"Yup." Ryan popped the 'p', aiming for nonchalance. His face was half turned away from Jon, the smile wiped from his lips.

They fell into silence. Ryan plucked blades of grass, twisting them around his finger before flinging them away. Jon watched him carefully.

"I mean, who breaks up with someone right before prom?" Ryan spoke after a long silence. His voice was quiet, and he tilted his head, frowning. "There... There should be a law against it."

Jon huffed a surprised laugh. "It's a pretty shitty thing to do."

"What about you? Where's your date?"

"Oh, I don't have one."

Ryan nodded.

Jon looked at his hands. His face burned, and his chest tightened. "I asked someone, but, uh."

"They turn you down?"

"Something like that." Jon pursed his lips. He could see Ryan from the corner of his eyes, staring at him. "He's straight," Jon said at last.

Ryan's eyes widened a little. "Oh. That's rough."

Jon laughed, raising his head. He stared out across the field. "That's not even half of it," He shook his head, looking over at Ryan. The other boy stared back, looking worried, concerned. Jon felt strangely calm. Every time he tried to think about Evan, he'd felt tired, and his eyes would burn with tears.

"You okay?" Ryan asked, eventually.

"We're good friends. And we've always been flirty, everyone in our group is, but, uh, we got a bit carried away. Kissed a bit, fooled around. I guess, I took it more seriously than he did." Jon sighed. "I asked him to prom. He freaked out. Hasn't spoken to me since. I dunno, I just, I liked him." Jon smiled, a little shaky, a little heartbroken. "I _really_ liked him. I don't know what I was expecting, honestly. To date? I don't know. I was stupid."

"You're not stupid, Jonathan." Ryan said, softly. He reached out, hand resting against Jon's wrist. "You liked him. He used you."

"Evan didn't use me." Jon spoke fiercely.

Ryan let go of his wrist, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Maybe he did, maybe he didn't. Either way it's not your fault."

Jon sighed. "I know. I thought I was over it, but I saw him with his new girlfriend and just freaked."

They fell into silence again. Ryan shifted, so he was lying on the ground, hands clasped together over his stomach. He closed his eyes, his breathing soft. Jon turned, watched him for a moment, lips twitched into a smile. Ryan's red polo cup was leaning against his hip. Jon hoped it didn't tip and ruin his suit. He turned away, shaking his head.

It was nearly pitch black; the only lights coming from the inside of the gym, and the various lamps posted around the school. Even the moon was dim; masked by layers of clouds. Only a few stars could be seen, twinkling slowly, before dipping away as hazy clouds hid them from view.

"You know what's a real bitch?" Ryan's voice was slow and lazy.

"Yeah?"

"I was really looking forward to dancing."

Jon smiled, looking over to Ryan. "You dance?"

Ryan opened his yes, and gave a sly grin. "You bet I do."

He sat up slowly, grunting under his breath. With one hand he lifted his cup, while the other ran through his hair. He brought the cup to his mouth and drank slowly. Jon watched him, eyes tracing over the other boys face. Taking in his smooth skin, dark hair and darker eyes. Jon felt a little mesmerised, a little giddy.

"We could dance, uh," Jon could feel his face burning. He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck. His fingers itched to loosen his tie. "If you wanted..."

Ryan tilted his head, staring at Jon. His eyes were a little wide, surprised, and his mouth parted, he looked as though he were about to speak, but was at a loss for words. His lips were absurdly shiny. _Damn apple juice,_ Jon thought, bitterly.

"Really?"

Jon nodded, shrugged, looked away. "Yeah. There's no music, but, heh, we could just... dance," He finished, lamely.

Ryan's mouth closed, and his lips twitched into a smile.

"Okay."

Jon reeled back. "What?"

Ryan grinned. He set his jacket aside, and stood up, brushing off his knees and backside. He held out his hand to Jon.

"Dance with me, Jonathan."

Jon stared at the hand, then at Ryan's face. He looked sincere, happy. His lips were twisted into a smile, head cocked to the side slightly. Ryan waggled his fingers, palm up.

Jon grabbed for his hand, and let himself be hauled to his feet. He stumbled slightly. Ryan caught his waist. Jon giggled helplessly.

"You blush an awful lot, y'know." Ryan smirked.

"Shuddup," Jon muttered, words slurring together. His face felt warm and Ryan laughed again.

Ryan pulled back slightly, shifting his hands, so one gripped Jon's hand, while the other rested against his hip.

"You any good?" He asked, slyly.

"I have two left feet."

"Well, good thing I have two right feet then."

Jon huffed a laugh, leaning his head against Ryan's shoulder. "You're ridiculous," He mumbled.

Jon could feel Ryan's laughter against his forehead. He began swaying them, rocking side to side.

"You're cute."

Jon giggled, muttering incoherently.

"What was that?"

Jon lifted his head, staring up, just slightly, at Ryan's face. "You too."

Ryan beamed. "Such a romantic."

He twirled them around, grip firm on Jon's hip. He let Ryan lead them around on the field, humming slightly under his breath.

"Heh, we're even dancing under the stars."

Ryan tilted his head upwards, staring at the handful of stars dotting the sky. "The romance can't be stopped."

"All that's missing is sappy music."

"We'll have to make do."

They danced like that, just swaying, stepping and turning carelessly. Jon's humming grew, until he was singing lowly, words that didn't make sense. Ryan laughed, singing along with him.

Distantly, Jon felt drops against his hair and shoulders.

"It's raining," Ryan whispered against Jon's hair.

"Shit."

Ryan snorted, pulling away. He let go of Jon's waist, but kept a hold of his hand. He scooped up his jacket, and tugged Jon back towards the gym. Jon followed, grinning from ear to ear.

Ryan let go of his hand, before opening the door, and letting Jon through. The music returned at full blast, even more people were dancing. Jon shook his head as he saw Lui struggling to drag Daithi to the dance floor. Luke was nowhere in sight.

"Ryan!" Someone yelled. Ryan turned towards a group of boys, most of them waving or grinning. He waved back.

"I should probably..." Ryan gestured towards his friends.

Ryan hesitated, glancing between his friends and Jon. He bit his lips, frowning. Then he sighed, shook his head, curls falling into his eyes.

"Thanks for the dance." Ryan said, awkwardly.

"Yeah." Jon smiled widely.

Ryan made to turn, but paused. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Jon's cheek. Jon sucked in a sharp breath.

When Ryan pulled away, his cheeks were bright red, and his eyes darted away, shy. "Uh, I'll see you."

Jon watched as Ryan joined his friends. They cheered and clapped him on the back. A few of them even waved at Jon. Jon smiled back.

Something grabbed his shoulders, and spun him around. Jon's yelp turned into a baffled laugh, as Luke appeared at his side.

"Where the Hell did you go?" Luke asked, his cheeks red, and his breathing hard. He looked as though he'd been running laps. "I looked everywhere—"

Jon smiled shyly. "I was dancing with a cute boy."

Luke paused, shock crossing his face, before he frowned, looking around. "Yeah? Who? Do I know 'im?"

Jon laughed. "No, Luke, you're not going to interrogate him."

"Hey! I'm just looking out for my boy."

Jon wrapped his arm around Luke's waist. "I know. Thank you."

Luke draped an arm over his shoulder. "I got your back, man. You know that."

"That's pretty gay, guys." Tyler's loud voice came booming from in front of them. Craig trailed behind, Tyler's hand held tightly in his.

"Says _you_ ," Luke accused. "Where've you love birds been?"

Craig grinned, red staining his cheeks. "We got lost."

"I'd say," Jon mumbled, eyeing Tyler's mused hair, and glassy eyes.

"Hey, at least we made it. Marcel and Scotty didn't even show up." Tyler scoffed.

"They're having a sleepover," Jon giggled. "Scotty was gonna bring popcorn."

Craig snorted, and tugged Tyler towards the dance floor. "You promised me we'd dance."

Jon watched them go, joining Daithi and Lui's awkward shuffle, and Brian and Brock's attempt at a waltz. How anyone could waltz to Lady Gaga was beyond him.

"Not so bad, then, was it?" Luke said.

"Guess not."

"Just admit it, I'm the best."

"Not a chance, Luke."

"I'm the _man_ , man."

Jon shook his head, laughing, as Luke led them to the dance floor, to join their friends. He spotted Ryan, the tall boy standing out among his friends. Ryan grinned and gave him a thumbs-up, and Jon smiled back, laughing silently.

_Not so bad at all,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i didn't mean for this to make evan look like a jerk. theres going to be a sort of a prequel to this with more on jon and evan. maybe even a look into the other boys. who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
